


Heir to the King

by RickHammersteel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost-rape, Alternate Universe, But not quite, F/M, Impregnation, Mild Femdom, Premature Ejaculation, Sasuke beats Naruto AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: After defeating Naruto at Final Valley, Sasuke has Sakura in his clutches





	Heir to the King

A cold chill ran down Sakura's back as she awoke. The first thing she noticed was the lacy pink bra and panties she was clad in. The next thing she noticed was the man at the foot of a large bed, clad in only his boxer shorts. Sakura blinked a few times, before frowning at him,"Sasuke..." She struggled against the bindings of her hands and feet.

Sasuke crossed his arms with a smirk,"Good morning." An evil sneer crossed his features,"I suppose you've already figured it out."

Sakura glared at him,"You killed Naruto, didn't you!?"

Sasuke shook his head,"Oh, oh no. He's imprisoned. But I did beat him, and I did kill the Five Kage." He crawled on the bed towards her,"And now I'm in control of the world." He leaned over her body,"And the first thing I'm going to do is to have you personally give me an heir."

Sakura thought for a moment, then shrugged,"Okay."

Sasuke leaned in,"I won't take no for an-" He pulled back,"Did you just say okay?"

Sakura nodded,"Yeah, I mean, there's no point in saying no, and good's kind of overrated."

Sasuke let out a grunt,"And I tied you up for nothing?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her small bust,"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hey, when did you break out!?" Sasuke glared at her.

"While you were talking. I was going to do a nice little trick to get away from you, but..." Sakura licked her lips,"I liked your proposal better." She grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him onto the bed. She draped a leg over his waist to straddle him. She leaned into his ear, her jade eyes glinting with lust,"Fill me your Sasuke Sauce™!"

Before Sasuke could comment on that line, Sakura had slammed her lips into his. She began to stick her tongue into his mouth, using it to rub along the insides.

Sasuke moaned at this, bringing both of his hands up to her slender back. He made light circles into the small of her back, before slowly trailing up her spine, where he reached the strap of her bra. He began to fiddle with it as she pulled back slightly. Sasuke began to kiss her jawline, lightly stroking parts of the skin with his tongue, before trailing his mouth down to her neck.

With a snap, Sasuke's fingers removed the straps lightly as he pulled back. He took it off of her chest, revealing her small-sized breasts. He threw it away before lunging at the mounds of flesh with his lips. Sakura began to moan as he began to suck her nipple while taking one of his hands and placing it on her other breast. With slow motions, he used his middle finger to move the nipple in circular motions. He pulled back from his spot and began to lick her breast.

Then he felt a wetness in the pitched tent of his underwear and his hardness went down.

Sakura stopped her mewling to look down at him,"What-" She frowned at Sasuke who flopped on the bed in defeat,"D-Did you misfire!?" She yelled down at him. She leaned over and flopped on her back next to him,"Seriously!?"

A frown came across Sasuke's features,"I... I failed..."

Sakura let out an annoyed groan as she put her face in her hands,"Ugh." She turned to look at him with disappointment,"Well, at least I was willing! Imagine if you were raping me!?" She glared at his boxers,"That would've been even more awkward."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling with sad eyes,"I failed."

Sakura sighed, placing a hand on his waist,"It happens to a lot of men, dear, no worries."

"Not to me." Sasuke pouted, his eyes looking away.

Sakura tugged at the waist of his boxers,"Well, luckily, I'm a medic-nin, so..." She pulled them down, revealing his flaccid dick,"I'm going to fix this the way Tsunade-sensei taught me."

Sasuke blinked,"Wait, you can do that?"

Sakura's hand hovered over it,"Well, yeah." she chuckled as her hand flared to life with green chakra,"But, before I give my Healing Handjob, I have to ask " She stopped to Sasuke's disappointment," Why me?" She leaned on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at her,"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought you hated me!" Sakura frowned,"Why go for me when you could have someone like Hinata?"

"One, she's too soft, two, her breasts are too big and three, she's fucking Naruto," Sasuke said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow"I thought you said he was imprisoned."

"Yes, and Hinata's his warden," Sasuke smirked.

\------------

Naruto moaned as he sat in his chair, his fists clenched,"Can't believe I failed." He frowned,"Sasuke probably stuck me in here just to mock me." He looked ahead with determination,"Well, this isn't going to stop me!" He thrust a fist into the air,"I will save him!"

"Not right now, anyway." A familiar voice said. The lights came on, and in front of the prison doors, was Hinata dressed in a black latex bra and panties. She held a riding crop in her hands as she slowly stepped towards him, breasts jiggling.

Naruto blinked,"Hinata, what are you doing, and what are you wearing!?" He barely noticed the tent in his pants(Damn, she's hot!)

Hinata draped a leg over his knees and straddled him. Hungry pale eyes looked back at him,"Sasuke made me your warden, and used his Sharingan to show me a better way.," She leaned in, her breath tickling Naruto's ear,"Now I can pay you back for years of friendzoning!"

"Wait, Hinata-Whoa!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh!"

"Oh."

"Oh!"

"I could get used to this."

\------------

 

"Wow, who knew she had it in her?" Sakura muttered. She looked into his eyes,"So, what about the others?"

Sasuke looked down at her,"You're the first person in years to treat me like a human, not as a tool." He sighed.

"So, you decided to thank me by making me a breeding machine!?" Sakura glared at him. Her hand subtly formed a chakra scalpel over his penis.

Sasuke's eyes widen,"Well, that wasn't really my intention..." He draped an arm over her shoulders,"I wanted you to be my queen. To rule along my side."

Sakura's face softened,"Well, you should've started with that." She let out a scoff,"Idiot."

"S-sorry." Sasuke murmured,"I kind of let my hormones take control." He looked at her,"And... that's not the only reason I picked you. You've grown a lot, grown stronger, shown more compassion, and you're as about as hard-headed as we are, even if you don't like to admit it." He used his other hand to touch Sakura's face"Also, I find your aggression and ability to punch mountains in half really attractive."

"Oh... if I had known that, I'd become stronger sooner~" Sakura purred. She closed her eyes,"Alright, before I start, some ground rules." She frowned,"If we're to be in a partnership, I want as much power as you."

"Understandable."

"And, I want us both to be able to agree on any important decisions."

"Alright."

"You are not to be holding me or our children up in the castle for 'protection.'"

"You don't need it."

"And, when you start making babies with concubines, I want to either watch or join."

Sasuke looked back at her with surprise,"Hold on, I don't want to have sex with anyone but you."

"Aw," Sakura grinned,"That's so sweet! But I know you need to rebuild your clan, so, we're getting concubines because I am not interested in pumping out babies alone!"

Sasuke groaned,"Fine..."

"Good, I'm glad we're in agreement." She took a hold of his cock and began to trail four of her fingers along the length.

Sasuke bit his lower lip as he felt the green chakra run along his member. Sakura took her thumb and began to run it along his slit, sending a jolt across his lower abdomen. Sakura's fingers slowly stroked his dick, feeling it slowly become harder and longer. Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their tongues intertwined and began to explore each other's crevices. Sakura used her other hand to grab Sasuke's shoulder and lightly massage it. Her lips left his and then trailed along his jawline, using her teeth to lightly suck on his neck. Sasuke's breathing became shallower and heavier as he reached for her breast with his hand. Sakura let out a moan as he began to knead and rub the mound. Sasuke then let out a gasp of surprise as Sakura's glowing fingers made their way to his balls and began to rub and roll his sack.

Sasuke turned on his side, Sakura's hand still holding his groin. She leaned into his ear and took a small nibble at his lobe. Her other hand pushed against his sweaty pecs, before slowly running her fingers down to his abs.

Sasuke took his hand off of Sakura's breast, trailing his fingers down her toned stomach, to her waist to pull her panties down. Sasuke's fingers reached her slowly wetting pussy and began to slowly stroke it, causing the young woman to gasp in pleasure. Before Sasuke could move his middle finger down her clit, Sakura grabbed his wrist with a hiss,"On the second time around, sweetie!" She forcibly grabbed the surprised Uchiha by the waist, and pulled him towards her, allowing his erect cock to enter her wet pussy, causing them both to gasp in shock.

Sasuke's hand grabbed her tight rear as he proceeded to thrust into her, feeling his cock move in and out of her walls. Sasuke grunted as he began to pick up speed, causing his partner to begin squealing in pleasure.

Sakura squealed his name as she gripped his masculine shoulders with strong palms. Sasuke's thrust went straight into her center, pushing further, harder, and faster. Sasuke noticed that he was lasting longer than he though, possibly thanks to Sakura's medical chakra. He didn't have time to think about this, before he felt himself finally letting go of all his seed within her.

With a final pant, Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. She let out a moan, before hearing Sasuke's voice,"Why?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his naked torso,"Why what?"

"Why did you let me do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because," She drew circles on his back with on her palms,"You're loyal, honorable, and despite all the odds, you never give up." She smiled,"I know you're not perfect, but you're able to move past your flaws."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a hug. He then gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sakura giggled at the kiss,"I love you."

"I know."

\------------

 

9 months later...

Sasuke waited at the royal hospital, tapping his foot in anticipation. Yes, soon he will have an heir. A strong, handsome, powerful prince.

"Congratulations, m'lord, it's a girl!"

-cess. A beautiful princess that will be strong enough to kill her enemies and protect her kingdom.

\------------

 

Epilogue

Naruto moaned as he got up from the floor, a frown creased his face as his prison door was opened to Sasuke's form,"Sasuke..." He wheezed,"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked,"I just came to tell you that I have a daughter now, her name is Sarada, and she's beautiful."

"Oh, congrats." Naruto smiled,"So, how about letting me out of here?"

"Not yet." Sasuke shook his head,"I still have plans."

Naruto's eyes narrowed,"I'll stop you, once I get out of here."

"If you get out, because I see Hinata coming her, and she brought the lotion."

Naruto began to scoot away, eyes wide in fear,"Wait, no, Hinata, I'm spent, I'm spent!"

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Hinata's horniness may have been increased by Sasuke's Sharinghax.
> 
> My first lemon. It probably sucks, but eh, I always like trying new things.


End file.
